1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pay-off reel apparatus for wire or multiple-strand wire material having a pivotal receiver for a reel, a coil or the like, and a bending roller assigned to a processing apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
A pay-off reel apparatus is known, from European Patent Reference EP 0 340 322 A1, which feeds coiled material, for example wire from a reel, a coil or a winder to a processing apparatus, and reeling off is frequently performed by drive means.
In a conventional pay-off reel apparatus the feeding force varies constantly, subject to the weight of the reel or coil, simultaneously also impairing entry conditions of the material into the processing apparatus, which then affects the processing quality. With broad reels or coils, the feeding direction towards the feeding roller changes continuously and causes further straining, twisting and deforming, likewise negatively influencing the quality of the subsequent processing operation.